Apple Sweet
by thehistorygeek
Summary: Chelsea left the Sunshine Island after being loved and betrayed. After two years, her past catches up with her... and drags her back. But is everything really as it seems? Rated T just in case. ChelseaXVaughn.
1. Dead to Me

Chapter 1: Dead to Me

It had been two years since I left the Sunshine Islands… But every single day I was haunted by them… By their faces, their love. And no matter how hard I tried, they would never, could never, be dead to me.

Of course, I saw one or two of them every so often when they came to the city. But I acted like were just like everyone else; faceless, and of no importance.

It was a cold day in the middle of winter. I was walking hurriedly down the street; I was late for my job. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into someone. Someone wearing a Stetson.

I gasped when I met eyes met the eyes of the Stetson-wearing person. They were a deep purple. The Stetson had flown off his head during the collision revealing his silver hair.

I picked up the person's hat and stared at it. I would know that hat anywhere. I had taken it off many times before to kiss the person who wore it…

"V-Vaughn?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Hello, Chelsea." He said. His voice was as cold as the day I first met him. When he reached out to grab his hat, I saw a gold ring on his finger… A wedding ring.

I felt like slapping him. I fought hard to choke back tears.

Then, I remembered something…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_Spring 26__th__, 4 Years Ago_

_Vaughn and I were sitting in my pasture, watching the stars. It was my birthday. My cow, Belle, was grazing beside us. Vaughn kept glancing at her. He was probably nervous she was going to eat his hat._

_I laughed at his nervousness and leaned my head on his shoulder. If only I knew what was going to happen in two years…_

_Silently, I reached into my rucksack which was sitting beside me. I pulled out a beautiful gold ring with C+V written inside the band circled by a heart._

_I grabbed Vaughn's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. _

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

I tossed the hat in his direction. It landed with a thud on his lap. Before he could retreat his hand, I grabbed it and tore off the ring. Nervously, I looked on the inside of it. Yep, C+V was written, circled by a heart.

"Hey!" Vaughn snapped, and tried to grab the ring. "Give that back!"

"No." I held the ring from his reach. "I gave it to you, so I can take it back." We both stood up, and I began walking away. Vaughn soon ran up to me without my noticing. He grabbed the ring from my grasp and ran away, in the opposite direction.

I stood, watching Vaughn run away, and stomped my foot into the snow and growled. Angrily, I walked away. I was going to get fired…


	2. Memories

**The chapters in this story will probably short at the beginner, but maybe longer later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. :(**

Chapter 2: Memories

Vaughn was the only thing on my mind that day… As expected, I got fired. I walked home with my shoulders slumped.

Instead of looking for jobs, I ran to my small bedroom and began digging through my messy closet. Beneath piles of shoes, closet, and Elementary School projects, I found what I was looking for.

A black box.

I pulled off the many layers of duct tape that kept the lid on tight, and ripped off the lid. Inside, were all my memories of the Islands. I had debated on whether getting rid of them or keeping them. I was glad I decided to keep them.

There were photos of every resident of the Sunshine Islands. I pulled out my favourite of the bunch. It was a picture of my hand and Vaughn's inter-twined. I had taken it at the beach in black and white. A tear began to fall silently down my cheek.

I angrily wiped it away. No. I can't show any feeling towards the Islands… or anyone on them. They'll only reopen old wounds. Another tear fell down.

"No!" I said aloud. I shook my head and buried my head in my hands. "No, no, no…" I said silently, over and over again.

I tossed the picture aside and began looking through everything else. There were pictures of festivals, and times before the incident. After I had tooken out all the pictures, there was a treasure trove of stuff… junk, really.

A faded blue magic flower that Vaughn had given me on my birthday. A beautiful diamond necklace from Sabrina, a gold cowbell that I had bought from Mirabelle, and other trinkets that were worthless to me now.

At the very bottom was something I thought was long gone… a beautiful sterling silver ring with diamonds surrounding a sapphire. My engagement ring…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_It was a beautiful fall day. Vaughn and I were walking around on Mystic Island. He silently reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful sterling silver ring with diamonds surrounding a sapphire._

_He quietly slipped it onto my finger and whispered into my ear, "Will you marry me?"_

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

The tears began to pour down again. "Go away!" I snapped angrily at them.

I tossed the ring aside… I don't know where it went. I quickly put all the memories away and re-taped the box. I made sure it would be impossible to get to. I tossed it back into the closet without another thought. I heard glass shattering and the gold cowbell ringing. I didn't care.

I threw my clothes and shoes back onto it, and slammed the closet doors. I leaned against them, and slowly sank to the floor. I hung my head and began crying violently.

He didn't know how much pain he'd caused me. He never knew and he never will.

Never, never, never.


	3. Wet then Frozen

**Maybe this chapter is a bit longer than the previous two... I hadn't really gotten what the residents of the Sunshine Islands did to Chelsea, but I think I got it all figured out. Just you wait! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. :'(**

Chapter 3: Wet then Frozen

Pathetic. I was absolutely pathetic. My mind wandered to Vaughn and the Islands. I got fired twice in one week. No one in this whole city would want to hire me…

That stupid silver-haired cowboy… why did he make me fall in love with him? Why, why, why? He had trapped me and hypnotized me. He had made me feel loved.

Lies, lies, lies… that's all that his love ever was.

I began grumbling to myself as I walked home from yet another job I was fired from. People passing by looked at me like I was crazy. I just growled at them.

I walked into a Café and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and began looking for jobs.

A flash of purple walked by me. I looked up and saw pink hair standing next to a tall purple hat.

"Pierre and Natalie…" I spat out their names below my breath. The two spun around. They had obviously heard me. I ducked my head behind me laptop screen.

They searched the Café for a familiar face. "Idiots…" I mumbled. Natalie's eyes shot to me. She grabbed Pierre's hand and they marched over to me.

"Excuse me?" she leaned her hand on the table. "Do I know you?"

I began laughing. I was still hiding my face behind me laptop. I peered over the screen and smiled.

Natalie's mouth dropped and Pierre's eyes widened. "C-Chelsea?" Natalie stuttered.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's up with the attitude?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up." I groaned.

"Hey!" Pierre said angrily. "Don't talk to her like that!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Be quiet, you Oompa Loompa."

Pierre was turning red. Natalie was glaring evilly at me.

"I don't know WHAT your problem is." She said. "But I know we have nothing to do with it. Yeah, you got hurt. By not be US. You should seriously work out your problems with the one who hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" I said, standing up. "You didn't hurt me? Ha! Every single person on those islands hurt me, in one way or another. You may not have known it or you don't remember it, but you BOTH hurt me."

I grabbed my laptop and bag and marched out of the Café. I heard Natalie sigh and probably roll her eyes. Then, I heard them walking away.

Good riddance!

`OOO`

I sat on my couch with my laptop. Stupid Natalie… Stupid Pierre… I can't believe they didn't know they hurt me. I saw them there. Idiots…

After hours of searching online and grumbling to myself, I finally found a job at a clothing store at the local mall. I started tomorrow.

I set my laptop on my coffee table and went to make myself dinner. I made stuffed cabbage. It was much easier to cook in the city than on the islands; I didn't have to grow all my ingredients.

I sat down at my small dining room table. I did feel a little lonely sometimes… but I would rather be lonely than be surrounded by the pathetic residents of the Sunshine Islands.

People always wonder why I'm cursing off the Sunshine Islands and its residents.

"I used to be the farmer there." I would growl. "And trust me, if you knew what happened, you'd be flipping them off like me!"

My hatred towards them was smothering my heart in tears and then freezing it solid.

**Please review!**


	4. Too Much Pain

**You guys probablt hate me for not telling you WHY Chelsea's mad... but don't worry... you'll find out soon enough! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it characters.**

Chapter 4: Too Much Pain

The night I lay sprawled out on my bed. Tears were soaking my face. This always happened. After an outbreak, I would always breakdown and cry my heart and soul out at night.

I wish they knew what was happening to me. I'd like for them to see me, just so they can hate themselves. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

My heart was aching. I bent my head and let the tears fall and silently drip onto my feet. I lifted my head and let my hair fall into my eyes. I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed. It was 2:34am.

I groaned and fell back onto my pillows. The blinds on my windows only blocked some of the lights of the city. A car honked in the distance. Sometimes, I longed to be back in the peace and quiet of the Sunshine Islands.

But only sometimes.

A light shone through the blinds and zoomed across my face. I turned my head away from the light and saw something glint on my floor. I rolled off my bed and picked it up. It was my engagement ring. The sapphire was shining brightly.

I sat there for ten minutes, my hair falling into my face, my eyes tear-stained, holding the ring in my hand. I remembered when something like this happened two years ago…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_It was late in the night. The lights were off in my house, and the window was open letting a soft summer breeze drift in. _

_The moon shone done and illuminated a small part of my house. I sat it the moonlight, staring at something in my hand. _

_My hair was a mess; it kept falling into my eyes. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I was holding my engagement ring in the palm of my hand, just staring at it._

_I couldn't believe he had done that to me._

_I just couldn't believe it._

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

I began breathing heavily. I closed my fingers around the ring and closed my eyes tight. The tears stopped falling.

My eyes snapped open. I screamed and threw the ring into the darkness.

The tears came again. They were tears of anger, of hatred. I wish I could just die and start over! I would have NEVER gone to the Islands if I knew they were going to cause this much pain!

I fell onto the floor. I had no energy to get back into bed.

`OOO`

I woke up on the hard floor of my bedroom. I moaned and got up. There was tear stain where my head had been. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

My hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy. I quickly took a shower and fixed my hair. My eyes weren't as puffy, but there still were. I put on some make-up and looked good as new. If only a felt that why…

My job was boring and I wasn't as focused as I should have been. I was surprised when I wasn't fired at the end of the day.

My boss, May, had asked me the same questions over and over again, "Chelsea, why are you so un-focused?" or "Chelsea is there something on your mind?"

I would answer, "I don't know…" or "Yes…"

"Really?" she perked up when I said there was something on my mind. "What is it?"

"Just something from my past…" I grumbled as I folded t-shirts.

"What happened?" she hung onto my every word like they were giving her life.

"N-Nothing…" I muttered.

"Come on!" May begged. "PLEASE!"

The bell above the door rang and a customer walked in. It was Lanna…

"Speaking of my past…" I muttered, and walked over to the register.

May skipped up to Lanna and welcomed her brightly. "Please excuse the cashier, though…" she whispered. "She's been grumpy ALL DAY."

Lanna looked over at the register and I quickly picked up a magazine and buried my face into it.

Lanna strolled around, looking at the clothes. She chatted happily with May.

"So, do you know WHY your cashier is grumpy?" she asked looking at a pair of jeans. Ha! Like Lanna would EVER wear a pair of jeans!

"Something about her past…" May said, putting the price tag on a sweater.

"Oh…" Lanna began to look at the dresses. That's more like it! "Do know what happened?"

"No…" May said quietly. "She won't tell me."

"What's her name?" Lanna turned around and looked at May.

"Chelsea." May said. "Chelsea Smith."

Lanna's jaw dropped. She spun around and walked over to me. "Chelsea?" she asked.

I pulled down the magazine. "Yeah?" I said coldly. "What?"

"Why did you leave?" Lanna leaned on the counter.

"As if you don't already know…" I said, turning the page of the magazine.

"I don't, actually…" Lanna looked down at her hands.

"Funny…" I let out a small laugh. "You were there. I REMEMBER seeing you there."

"Where?" Lanna cocked her head.

"Oh, don't go acting all innocent!" I scoffed. "You know very much WHERE."

"No, I really don't…" Lanna put on that confused face that made her look all innocent.

I felt like slapping her! She was acting all clueless.

I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw. "Whatever… What do you want?"

May almost ran over to me. "Chelsea!" she snapped. "Don't talk to a customer that way!"

I glared at her, then at Lanna. "Fine," I growled. "May I help you?" I changed my voice into the "sunny-happy" one.

"I'd like to buy these dresses." She put three dresses on the counter.

_Sorry, but these won't fit a pumpkin like you…_ I thought.

Luckily, she didn't stay too long and left quickly.

"Why were you so mean to her?" May asked me.

"Because, she was from my past…" I grumbled.

"I don't care!" May threw her hands in the air. "If you treat another customer that rudely again, you're FIRED!"

I was about to say "Whatever…" but another customer walked in. I banged my head on the table. It was Julia. She used to be my best friend before… the incident.

I quickly picked up the magazine and hid my face. Too late. Julia had seen me. "Chelsea!" she ran over to me.

"Let me guess…" May said. "Another friend from the past?"

"Yes…" I grumbled as I dropped the magazine.

"Why did you leave? I miss you!" Julia demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "As if you don't know!"

"Chelsea!" May pointed a finger at me.

"I don't care if I get fired!" I screamed. "You know what? I quit!"

I stormed out from behind the counter and marched out the door. The tears were coming back.

Oh my Goddess… They were ruining my life and they didn't even know it!


	5. What Happened?

**You finally find out what happened to Chelsea in this chapter. Hurray! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. :(**

Chapter 5: What Happened?

I had trouble finding a new job. May had obviously spread the word…

I was sitting yet again on my couch with my laptop. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed after thinking about Vaughn again. "I don't need you anymore!" the tears were coming back.

Those people were ruining me! If this kept up, I'd be nothing buts tears and hatred!

I decided to see someone about this… I had told myself I wouldn't two years ago, but I had to. If I didn't, who knew how much longer I'd last!

I got up and looked through the phonebook. I finally found a decent doctor. I dialed the number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice sounded on the other end.

"H-Hi…" I said quietly. "I'd like to schedule an appointment."

"OK," the voice said. "You can come in tomorrow, at 3pm."

"Thanks," I said, and hung up.

That was rather painless!

`OOO`

I sat impatiently in the waiting room the next day. What was taking so long? I kept glancing nervously at the clock. It was 3:04…

Finally, the doctor came out and said he was ready for me. I got up and hurriedly walked into his room. He told me to sit down on the chair across his desk.

"Now, Chelsea," he folded his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really know…" I said quietly. "I just feel angry sometimes and then I break down crying."

"Ah," he said. "Did anything happen in your past to make you feel like that?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"What happened?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I saw that night over and over again in my head…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_It was a crisp night in fall; the day before my wedding. I was walking through the empty streets, looking for everybody. I saw lights and heard people talking over on Meadow Island._

_I got in Kirk's boat and asked him to take me there. He nodded his head and started the boat._

_No one heard me or saw me get off the boat. I silently walked up and saw that everybody was in a circle. They were laughing and smiling._

_I wondered what they were talking about. Then I heard someone say something:_

"_That stupid farm girl…" it said. I didn't recognize the voice. "She thinks she's better than us! 'Oh, look at me! I live on a farm!' Woop-dee-doo!"_

_My jaw dropped. Tears filled her eyes. My eyes flashed over the crowd, wondering if Vaughn was there. More laughter erupted from the crowd._

_There. I saw him in the corner. _

_The tears poured down her eyes when I saw him. He was sitting on a rock, with Sabrina next to him. They were holding hands and kissing._

_He's cheating on me… I thought. They all hate me… they're making fun of me, aren't they?_

_I turned on my heel and jumped back into Kirk's boat. I told him to take me back to Verdure Island._

"_No," he said. "You do it yourself." He got out of the boat and went to join the crowd._

_The tears were still pouring down my cheeks. I turned on the boat and moved it towards Verdure Island. They were all trapped, every single one. _

_As I walked along the path towards my farm, I glanced through the trees to Meadow Island. I saw Vaughn looking at me. I could barely see him, but he had a small smirk across his face._

_Triumphantly, he kissed Sabrina. I knew he saw the tears on my face. He knew he had hurt me._

_I ran home and packed my stuff. I got on the next boat to the city._

_I didn't even leave a note. _

The tears had come back again. They were as bitter as that night. The doctor was staring sympathetically at me.

He sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chelsea."

I turned my head to look at him. "About what? It's not your fault!" the anger was coming back. "It's theirs! Those jerks!" the tears of anger poured down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands.

"Chelsea, I need you to calm down." The doctor said.

I took a deep breath.

"Now, did you really act better than them?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I screamed. "I didn't act better than them! Not at all!"

"Ok…" he said. "Then why did they say that stuff about you?"

"I don't know!" I yelled. "I don't know why they did any of that stuff to me!"

"Maybe you need to ask them." He said.

"No!" I cried. "Please, no! I can't go back there!"

"Chelsea," he grabbed my hands. "You have to. It's the only way."

I wiped away the tears. "O-Ok…" I said quietly. "But only to get an answer. Once I do, I won't stay ANY longer."

"I'm not asking you to stay," the doctor said. "I'm just asking you to work out your problems."

I sighed. "Ok…"

"Good." He smiled at me.

I smiled back weakly.

**Please review!**


	6. An Angry Return

**Chelsea really gets angry in this chapter... heh heh. I guess you know why now that you know what happened. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6: An Angry Return

The next day I sat waiting on a bench near the dock. It was 5:30am. There was nobody around. A cold wind blew and I pulled my sweater tighter around my shoulders.

To make matters worse, it was Tuesday, so Vaughn would be there. I thought about what I was going to do.

The boat slowly pulled into the dock. We were allowed to board at 6am. There were no other passengers. I was the only one.

At 6:15, we left. I stood at the front of the ship staring at the ocean.

I was going back.

"I promised myself I would never return…" I softly whispered. "I'm breaking my own promise…"

It began to rain softly. I slowly made my way to my cabin. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes.

`OOO`

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Ms. Smith," it was the captain. "We've arrived at the Sunshine Islands."

"Ok," I said, and got up. I grabbed my bags and walked out the door. I hurried over to the side of the ship and looked at the islands in front of me. They were exactly how I left them.

I took a deep breath, and made my way onto the dock. I was on familiar sand again. The air was clean, unlike that of the city. It wasn't noisy or crowded. I hadn't forgotten what it was like to walk without being shoved around.

I slowly made my way up to the familiar paths. I passed by Pierre's house and Nick's Diner. They were all so familiar. There was nobody outside, probably because of the rain.

I made my way slowly to the bridge to Ranch Island. I crossed the rickety bridge to the island that used to be home.

There was someone in the fields. He had messy blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was holding an old ax… my ax.

He stood up and looked at me. "Uh… Hi…" he said, walking over to me.

It was Mark. The anger returned. I dropped my suitcases and clenched and unclenched my hands. I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed staggering back. "What was that for?"

"Why would you ask me?" I snapped. "I'm just a stupid farm girl!"

A wave of realization spread across Mark's face. "Y-You heard that?"

"Yes!" I felt like slapping him again.

Mark blushed and ducked his head. "Oh…" he said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well that's how you acted," Mark said. "Better than everybody else."

"And so you felt that it was OK to all have a gathering on Meadow Island say mean things about me?" I said.

"Well…" Mark sighed.

"Where's Vaughn?" I asked. I didn't want to listen to him talk anymore.

"At the beach on Verdure Island..." Mark said walking away.

I half-ran half-walked to the beach. When I got there, I hid behind the cliff and watched Vaughn for a while. He was standing near the water staring out to the ocean.

I realized I had left my suitcases on Ranch Island. I quickly ran back there and zipped one open. I dug through it and pulled out the black box. I tore off the tape and dug through the pictures for my engagement ring.

When I found it, I tossed the box back into the suitcase and ran back to the beach. It was raining harder now. I hoped Vaughn was still there.

Thankfully he was. I hid behind the cliff for a while longer to make sure that no one else was there. The coast was clear. I slowly walked towards Vaughn.

He didn't see or hear me. I stood a few feet away from him. I held the ring in my hand. I took a deep breath and tossed it at Vaughn's feet.

He looked down and picked it up. He turned to face me.

"You still have it?" he smiled.

"Don't smile at me!" I snapped.

His smile faded. "What do you want?" he was back to his old, cruel self.

"I want to know why." I said.

"Why what?" he asked.

I heard footsteps along the rain soaked path. I looked behind Vaughn to see Sabrina. She stopped when she saw me. I glared at her.

She ran over to Vaughn and clung to his. "Vaughn, what's SHE doing here?" she asked.

I shot her a cruel look. "Why you cheated on me." I turned my attention back to him.

His face turned bright red and he looked down. "I-I don't know…" he said quietly.

"Oh, please!" I said. "I saw you kiss Sabrina! I saw you smile when you saw me heart-broken!"

"Chelsea, be quiet!" Sabrina said.

"And you!" I pointed my finger at her. "Don't even get me started! You're absolutely pathetic! You cling to Vaughn like he's the last thing on earth!"

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. She was about to say something, but Vaughn stopped her. "Just go home, Sabrina." He said quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded quietly, and walked away.

"Chelsea…" Vaughn said.

"You planned everything, right from the beginning." I said. "You made me fall in love with you then you crushed me. You never loved me. You always loved Sabrina. You were probably always with her!" The tears were coming back. "You always planned on breaking my heart. I knew you were cold but that was just… just…" I couldn't even think of a word.

"Chelsea, please…" Vaughn said.

"Just be quiet Vaughn." I said. "I hope you're happy that you ruined my life. I bet your parents would be SO proud of you."

I saw Vaughn tense up. I knew his parent's were dead. I knew that would hit him like a punch in the stomach.

I turned on my heel and marched away, the rain mixing with my tears.

"Chelsea," Vaughn ran to catch up with me and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for that." I said.

"I know…" he said. "I'm not asking for you to forgive me… I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I never wanted to hurt you. I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well neither do I." I began walking away, leaving Vaughn standing alone on the beach with the rain and his thoughts.

**Please review!**


	7. Idiot

**Chelsea becomes a little nicer in this chapter... but it won't last. I'm getting the feeling that poor Chelsea's bi-polar. Well, I guess you can't blame her, especially after she's been through all that she has.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. :(**

Chapter 7: Idiot

I got on the boat with my suitcases. Why had I brought them? I never needed them.

Thoughts raced through my mind as I sat on the floor of the boat. I couldn't believe Vaughn was sorry. But he was with Sabrina, and they were happy. Those islanders weren't my problem anymore. I remembered sitting like that, two years ago when I left the islands…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_I was sitting in the rain on the deck of the boat. My hair was drenched and falling into my face. I played with my engagement ring on the deck, rolling it around._

_He never loved me. He had laughed at my sorrow. I can't believe we almost got married._

_I tried to forget them; they were dead to me now. They didn't exist; they never did. _

_I wished I could have thought that. All their faces ran through my mind again and again. Should I stay, act like I never knew? _

_No, I can't. I'd be surrounded by people who hate me._

_Why do they hate me? I never acted better than them… I tried to remember the small details. Was there alcohol? That would have explained it…_

_I couldn't remember. I hadn't payed enough attention._

_It was too late to turn back now. I peered over the side at the islands. Morning was setting, wet and cold. I got up and stood at the front of the ship. I could see Meadow Island and the group of islanders trapped there. _

_They probably saw me on the ship, leaving them. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed in the salty water._

I couldn't forgive them. I tried, but I couldn't. They had left deep wounds.

Wounds that needed healing.

I shot up and grabbed my suitcases. The ship was leaving. I shoved the sailor who was retrieving the plank aside, and flopped it back down on the dock. It slowly began moving towards the ocean. I jumped onto it and slid down.

The rain was hitting the dock hard. The boat slowly pulled away until it was only a dot on the horizon. Why had I stayed? I sighed and sat down on the dock, letting my feet touch the water lightly.

The rain got harder and lightening flashed. The waved got stronger. I needed shelter. I frantically ran away from the dock, looking for shelter. I couldn't go to Mirabelle's, or my farm; it was Mark's now.

I ran along the path and across the bridge to Sprout Island. I ran into the Inn, and slammed the door behind me.

Carol looked up from the papers on her desk. "Chelsea!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story…" I said going up to her desk. "I need a room."

"Of course!" Carol ducked under her desk and came back with a key. "Here's your room key."

"Thanks…" I said and went to find my room. Once I found it, I kicked off my boots and locked the door. I changed into some dry clothes. I guess that packing suitcase payed off after all.

I pulled open the curtains and looked out the window at the island. Lanna walked by holding a turquoise umbrella. She looked straight at me. Her mouth fell open. I quickly closed the curtains.

A few minutes, I heard a knock sounded at my door. "Chelsea?" It was Lanna.

"What do you want, Lanna?" I said.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to open the door.

I sighed. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Lanna fell in and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Do you really want to know?" I looked down at her.

She nodded slowly.

"Fine," I sighed again. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. "Do you remember the night?"

Lanna looked down, embarrassed. She nodded.

"OK," I said. I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I came to find out why you guys did that…"

Lanna sighed. "I don't know…" she said.

I sighed. The tears threatened to spill over again. Why was this happening to me? Lanna got up and silently walked to the door. She left without another word.

**Please review!**


	8. Surprise!

**I'm getting this story up FAST. it seems as if its coming to an end sometimes... I'm always sure to change that! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8: Surprise!

I woke up the next morning to sunshine filtering through the curtains. I had forgotten what it felt like to sleep without the loud noises of the city. It was so peaceful.

For a second, I thought I was back on my farm, ready to get up and work. Then I remembered the past two years. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

Reluctantly, I got up. I changed into my clothes and went outside into the fresh air of the Sunshine Islands. I hurried over to the Café, hoping nobody would be there.

Was I ever wrong. Almost every islander was there, chatting away with a friend. Either Mark, Sabrina, Lanna, or Vaughn had to do this. Carol was an option, but I doubt she would have done that.

I tried to get out of there but it was too late. Gannon had already seen me. "Chelsea!" he said triumphantly.

Everyone turned t face me. Sabrina smiled evilly. She must have done this. I glared at her. She just smiled wider.

"Uh…" I said, nervous. "H-Hi…"

"I haven't seen you in two years!" Felicia said happily. "Why'd you leave?"

"Uh…" I said. "I don't know…" _You very well why you left, Chelsea! _A voice snapped in the back of my head. I quickly shook it away.

"Were you tired of us?" Chen asked.

"Um…" _C'mon Chelsea! Speak up!_ "N-No…"

"Then why did you leave?" Taro asked. "Did you think you were too good for farm life?"

"No!" I yelled. Tears were welling in my eyes. Sabrina's grin drew larger and larger. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Tell us why you left then!" Pierre said.

I pulled my hands done from my face and shot Pierre and evil look. "As if you don't already know!" I said, choking back tears. I quickly turned on my heel and ran out of the Café.

I ran past the hotel, and across the bridge onto Verdure Islands. I ran past Mirabelle's and Chen's, and turned onto the path that led onto Ranch Island.

I ran past my old house, and got into the boat that sat bobbing in the water. I turned it on and sailed to Lighthouse Island. Once there, I sat with my back against the ruins. Why was I here? The question played again and again in my head.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. Pictures began to run through my head… What was with all these flashbacks?

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_It was dark, and the stars were reflecting on the calm ocean. _

_My head was resting against the wall. What had happened to this lighthouse? Maybe it was destroyed when all the islands sank…_

_The tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I angrily wiped them away._

_I can't believe she was gone… Poof! Just like that! I rested my head on my knees. That stupid drunk driver…_

"_Idiot…" I mumbled under my breath. "Why did you have to go drinking? I hate you!"_

_I had just gotten a call from the hospital in the city. My mother had just been hit by a drunk driver. She died instantly._

_I hit my hands against the dirt. Stupid! This whole was stupid! Everything was so unfair…_

_I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Vaughn standing above me. He silently sat down and wrapped his arm around me._

"_I'm sorry about your mother…" he whispered._

_I buried my face into his shoulder, and kept crying._

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

Stupid Vaughn… Stupid Sabrina… Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did they hate me? I never did anything to them! Never, never, never.

I shook my head. I froze and fell down onto the ground. I was going crazy… all because of them. I wish they could see me.

Oh wait. They probably could. They were probably all watching me right now, laughing at my pain.

The pain they had caused.

I snapped my eyes open. I sat up and looked around, looking for them. There was no one. I collapsed back onto the ground. At least the ground didn't hate me…

`OOO`

I woke up to the sound of an owl hooting. Owls still existed? Of course they did! Just not in the city.

I got up and hit my head against the wall. "Ow!" I screamed, putting my hand to my head.

It was pitch black. Had I really slept that long? I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Ok, the ground did hate me… My back hurt so much.

I got up and lazily walked to the boat. I guess I better go home…

"You don't have a house, anymore…" I whispered to myself. "At least not here. It belongs to Mark now."

I got in the boat and sailed back to Ranch Island. I dragged my feet along, as if someone else were controlling me. As I passed my old house, I pressed my face to the window.

There were no lights on. I angrily wiped at the screen to get rid of the dirt on it. Ok, that's better. The bed was empty. "Where's Mark?" I squinted to see better.

The house was exactly as I left it two years ago. I walked over to the door and opened it. Why wasn't it locked? Well I guess no one would steal anything.

The house was abandoned. Why didn't Mark live here? It WAS his farm, after all. I walked over the old boards. They creaked under my weight.

I searched the wall for the light switch. It had been so long since I was in here.

I found it. The lights turned on, illuminating the small house. The chest that I had used for my clothes was still there. I walked over to it and lifted the lid. The clothes I had left behind were still there. I found my old red bandana. There were moth holes in it.

I dug through it some more and found my yellow shirt and orange vest. A pair of my shorts was beneath them. I hadn't worn those clothes in forever.

I looked around and found my old red boots by the door.

I quietly slipped out of the flip-flops I was wearing and shoved my feet into the boots. It felt weird to be wearing them again. I got up and walked around my old house.

I found my dresser. It used to be covered in pictures of my friends, but those were all tossed into my black box or smashed against the wall.

Sure enough, there was a pile of broken glass and pictures near my old fridge. I walked over to them and knelt unconsciously on the glass. I picked up a picture that I had secretly taken of Vaughn.

I picked up the picture with shaking hands. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the picture.

**Please review!**


	9. Beaten

**pokemonxharvestmoonlover: yes, Sabrina is evil in this story. I couldn't resist; I'm such a big Vaughn fangirl. 3333**

**That evilness (is that a word?) is really shown in this chapter... muhahaha :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. :'(((((((**

Chapter 9: Beaten

Someone shook me awake violently.

"Chelsea?" It was Mark. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was on Lighthouse Island and I saw this place was empty." I said, blinking my eyes tiredly. "I came in here. Everything's exactly the way I left it… Why don't you live here?"

"Because it's not my farm." Mark got up and looked around at the broken glass. "I just look after it. What happened here?" he indicated the glass.

"It's from two years ago…" I muttered. "I did it the night I left…"

"Oh," Mark looked down.

"Why didn't you take over the farm?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged. "Because it was your's, and always will be."

He walked over to the door and outside. I got up and walked around. Only then did I remember I was wearing my red boots. I shook them off my feet and put on my flip-flops.

I walked out the door into the chilly morning air. I rubbed my eyes and headed towards the Inn.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran straight into Vaughn.

"Hey!" he said. "Watch where you're─" he stopped when he saw me. "I-I'm sorry, Chelsea…" he stuttered.

"Since when are you so nice?" I snapped, dusting myself off.

He sighed. "Since you said that thing about my parents…" he muttered. "You were right. They wouldn't be proud of what I did."

I put my hands on my hips. "So the message finally got to you?"

He nodded silently. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. "I really am sorry, Chelsea." He said. "Why can't you forgive me?"

I stepped towards him. "Because what you did is not easily forgiven?" I pointed my finger at him. I brushed past him, ignoring him when he tried to talk to me more.

I heard him mutter, "I'm sorry…" as I walked away. For a split second I considered forgiving him. No… forgiving him will only get me hurt again.

I collapsed onto my bed once I got inside the Inn. I had just spent the night on the floor. I groaned and closed my eyes.

Why can't my life by NORMAL and HAPPY?

`OOO`

Hours later, I found myself on the beach on Verdure Island gazing into the waves. I was absent-mindedly drawing the sand with my finger.

I snapped out of my daydreams when I heard someone walked up behind me.

"Hello," it was Sabrina.

I got up and spun around. "What do you want, Sabrina?" I asked.

"For you to stay away from my boyfriend!" she snapped.

"You can have him; I don't want him." I turned to look back at the sea.

"Oh, please." Sabrina grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her. "I saw you talking to him this morning."

"I didn't want to talk to him." I grabbed her hand. "So leave me alone."

"Let go of me!" she pulled her hand away. "You're icky farm hands were crushing my hand!"

"I haven't worked on a farm in two years." I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Just go home, Sabrina." I turned away from her again. I didn't need some jealous brat bothering me.

"Why don't you?" Sabrina said.

I spun around to face her. "Do you have any idea how childish you're being?" I asked.

"I am not being childish!" she sounded hurt. "I'm not the one trying to steal someone's boyfriend!"

"I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend!" I yelled. Tears were welling in my eyes. Grrr! "In fact, YOU stole him from me!"

"I did not!" Sabrina screamed. "He just liked me better!"

"Really?" I said. "You KNEW he was getting married to me. Why didn't you stop him?"

Sabrina was turning red. "I-I…" she couldn't think of a reason.

"Exactly." Before I could turn around, Sabrina slapped me hard against the cheek. "What was that for?" I raised my hand to where she had hit me.

Sabrina had a proud look on her face. Without thinking, I raised my hand and slapped her.

"Ah!" she fell back into the sand. "My dress!" she shot up and tugged at my hair.

"Ow!" I stomped on her foot.

"Hey!" Sabrina kicked my shin. I fell down, and she began kicking me.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Stop it, Sabrina!"

She didn't stop until there was blood. She scraped my blood off her shoe and looked around to see if anybody saw that. When she saw no one was there, she walked away as if nothing had happened.

I lay on the beach, my blood mixing with the sea water. What was her problem?

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Nick running out of his Diner.

**Please review!**


	10. Confused

**I think I this whole story figured out. Hurray! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 10: Confused

When I finally came to, I was lying in my old bed in my old house. I groaned and turned over.

I heard people jumping up all around me. I was soon surrounded by Dr. Trent, Felicia, and Vaughn.

Vaughn. What was he doing here? And Felicia… why can't they just leave alone? I don't need them!

"Is she OK?" Felicia asked.

Oh, so now you care if I'm OK! Everyone gave me a puzzled look. Oops… did I say that aloud?

"Yes," Dr. Trent finally said. "She'll be fine. Do you remember how this happened, Chelsea?"

"Sabrina…" I muttered.

"Sabrina?" Vaughn said, confused.

"Yes!" I turned around to face them. "She did this to me!" I tried to sit up, but Dr. Trent gently pushed me back down.

"She couldn't…" Vaughn muttered. "Sabrina wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Well, she might now hurt a fly," I said. "But she might hurt me!"

"Come on," Vaughn said, smiling. "I'm sure you're just delusional."

"No!" I said. "She's jealous because she thinks I'm stealing you away from her."

"Sabrina's not the jealous type." Vaughn said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I snapped. "Shouldn't you be with your maniacal girlfriend?"

"Sabrina's not maniacal." Vaughn said in a cold tone.

"Is too!" I said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is─"

Felicia cut Vaughn off. "Stop it! You both are acting like little children!"

I sighed. "Just leave me alone…" I muttered. Felicia grabbed Vaughn's arm and whispered something harshly into his ear; like a mother scolding her child. Vaughn nodded, and they both left.

I groaned and fell back onto the pillows.

My life is too complicated…

`OOO`

After three days of lying in bed, Dr. Trent let me go back to the Inn. Vaughn had visited me every day, even though I ignored him.

"Chelsea, just listen to me," he would say.

"No," I would snap.

"Please?"

"Go away!"

That was what every visit was like. He would always leave without another word. Sometimes I felt a little guilty for being so mean to him. But only sometimes, and for a few seconds.

As I walked to the Inn, I saw Sabrina grinning at me from her window. I glared at her, and walked silently into the Inn.

`OOO`

I was walking along the path to the Diner when Vaughn passed me. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I protested, trying to free my arm.

"No," he said. "Not until you listen to me."

"Fine!" I groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm REALLY sorry, Chelsea." He said.

"I know," I snapped. "You've said that a million times before! Now can I go?"

"If you know, then why won't you forgive me?"

"Because what you did two years ago isn't easily forgiven. It's almost impossible to forgive you." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know," he looked at the ground. "But, before you go, I just want you to know I never loved Sabrina. I never did and I never will. I love YOU, Chelsea."

"Then why did you kiss her?" I looked into his amethyst eyes.

"I-I can't tell you…" he muttered.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." he let go off my arm, and walked away.

I watched him go. What did he mean? Why couldn't he tell me?

**Please review!**


	11. Liar

**hehe... chapter onze! (french for 11 if ya didn't know that!) ;)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 11: Liar

All I could think about for the next few days was why Vaughn wouldn't tell me why he had kissed Sabrina. It was if he was hiding a deep, dark secret.

I often considered talking to him. But talking led to forgiveness, and forgiveness led to love, and love led to hurt. I couldn't let that happen; not again.

Sabrina kept giving me evil looks. It was really starting to creep me out.

I was walking along the path when she gave me one of her looks. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me.

"Hey!" she screamed, trying to shake my hand off her. "Get your grubby hands off me! You're ruining my sweater!"

"I don't care about your sweater!" I said. "Why do you keep giving me evil looks? What did I do to you?"

Sabrina flailed her arm trying to get free. "You tried to steal my boyfriend!" she snapped.

I groaned. "I did NOT try to steal Vaughn away from you!" I yelled. "Like I said before you beat me up, YOU CAN HAVE HIM!"

"You are such a liar!" she smirked.

"I am not!" I screamed. "YOU'RE the liar! Besides, Vaughn doesn't even love you! He told me!"

"Liar!" she stomped her foot hard on my foot. I screamed and removed my hand from her arm. She bolted off before I could go after her.

`OOO`

I woke up around midnight that night. Someone was screaming. I just shook it off and kept sleeping. Someone screamed again. I buried my head deeper into the pillow.

I was tired, and after what they did to me, I didn't really care. I just slept on when another scream erupted. Suddenly, there was a huge crack.

I opened my eyes. Someone screamed again. It sounded like a young man. I pulled the covers tighter around my shoulders and nuzzled deeper into the soft bed.

When there was fifth scream, I had finally had enough. I got out of bed and walked outside. There was a group of people surrounding Regis's mansion. I barged my way through the crowd until I could see what was going on.

The screams had stopped. It was quiet. The islanders were whispering to each other.

Gannon emerged from the cracked front door holding a black bundle.

A black bundle with silver hair.

My heart stopped. It was Vaughn. What happened.

_Why do you care? _A voice snapped in the back of my head. _Remember what they did to you, what HE did to you?_

_He said he never loved her._ I snapped back.

_So? He still cheated on you!_

_Shut up and go away!_

_Whatever… just don't come crying to me when your heart is broken AGAIN!_

Mark and Denny stepped over the door followed by a hysterical Sabrina. Mark was rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

She was breathing heavily. When she saw me, she screamed even louder.

"What's wrong?" Denny asked, concerned.

"Her!" she pointed at me. "SHE did this!"

"What!" I screamed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You did this to Vaughn!" she screamed.

"What happened?" I hollered.

"It was her!" she pointed at me and turned to look at Mark. "She was the one who stabbed Vaughn! I saw the whole thing!"

"I did not!" I yelled. "I was I bed!"

"She's lying!" Sabrina gasped. "I SAW her do it, right before my eyes!"

"Sabrina," Mark said soothingly. "I doubt Chelsea would do that."

"She did, though! She always wanted revenge for what he did to her!"

I marched over to her. "Sabrina, I don't know WHAT you've been taking, but I did NOT do this!"

"Liar!" she screamed. "You've always had it for me! Why, Chelsea? I never did anything to you! I've never even talked to you!"

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You never did anything to me? YOU were the one who beat me up!"

Sabrina put on a look of astonishment. "Me?" she sounded shocked. "I would never do that! Never, never, never!"

A huge gust of wind shot across the island, and everyone looked up. There was a police helicopter.

Sabrina ran around me and into the arms of her father. Police officers jumped down a ladder and rushed over to Sabrina and her father. Paramedics came next, and went straight to Vaughn.

Sabrina pointed her finger at me. "Her," she said. In seconds, I was surrounded. A police officer grabbed me and put my hands behind my back. I snapped a pair of handcuffs onto my wrists.

I was under arrest.

**:O *le gasp!**

**Please review!**


	12. Court

**This isn't the greatest story... I'm sorry! I was out all afternoon, and really wanted to update tonight. **

**Again, I apologize if this isn't up to your standards. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter 12: Court

Two days later, I found myself lying down on the hard bed of a prison cell. I was waiting to go into court.

Vaughn had been stabbed again and again by someone. Sabrina claimed it to have been me. But when Vaughn wakes up, everyone will know the truth.

The door opened and two police officers walked in. "We're ready, Ms. Smith." They said. They sounded polite to be talking to a PRISONER!

I got up and followed them to the courthouse. I took my seat and the judge began.

Sabrina went first. She was holding a tissue and sniffling. I had to give it to her; she was a pretty good actress. She said she saw me stabbing Vaughn.

"Do you have any proof?" the judge asked. "Besides your word?"

Sabrina solemnly shook her head. I was up next.

"I was nowhere near the scene of the crime when the stabbing happened," I said. "I was lying in bed, trying to get some sleep."

"Why weren't you around the mansion like everyone else?" the judge asked.

I took a deep breath. "You see," I began. "Two years I was engaged to the victim of this crime, Vaughn Anderson. The day before our wedding, the residents of the Sunshine Islands had a get-together on Meadow Island. They were talking about me… and they weren't nice things. I saw everyone there, and headed over. When I got there, I saw Vaughn kissing Sabrina."

"Really?" the judge looked at Sabrina. "And you knew they were getting married?"

Sabrina's face turned red. She nodded slowly. "That's wrong, Ms. Regison." He shook his head sadly.

"I then returned to the Sunshine Islands," I continued. "And a few weeks later, I was beaten by Ms. Regison, though no one believes me…"

"I do." Nick stood up from the jury. "I saw it happen, from my Diner window."

"So there's a witness to the beating." The judge said. He looked at Sabrina again. "Ms. Regison, you could get arrested for that."

Sabrina bowed her head.

"After that, she kept giving me evil looks. I finally confronted her, and then this happened." I said. "Which is why I think Sabrina did this."

Sabrina got up. "Why would I do such a thing!" she demanded.

"Because, a few days before, Vaughn had told me he never loved you. I asked why, and he said he just couldn't tell me." I walked over to Sabrina. "I think you threatened him to love you, because you always loved him, and when he got engaged to me, you got really angry."

"That's idiotic!" Sabrina screamed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you've always had it out for me." I whispered.

Sabrina grew red. "You bitch!" she screamed. "Why would I stab Vaughn?"

"He said he never loved you. So you got mad." I stared her down and Sabrina glared up at me.

The judge sighed. "Ms. Smith, do you have any proof that Ms. Regison stabbed the victim?"

"My proof is in the hospital." I said.

"OK," the judge said. "We'll wait until Mr. Anderson is awake to continue this." He slammed his hammer onto his desk, and I was put back in my cell. Hopefully, Vaughn would wake up soon.

**As some of you have mentioned, yes Sabrina is a total bitch. **

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	13. Court, Again

**Another crappy chapter... I'm sorry! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! they really make me happy... so far there's 41 reviews! the most I've EVER gotten! WOO-HOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter 13: Court... Again

Luckily, Vaughn woke up two days later. He was brought into the courthouse.

The judge called me up first.

"Vaughn," I walked over to where he was sitting next to Sabrina. "Do you remember who stabbed you?"

Sabina looked warning fully at him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Who?" I looked him in his eyes, his beautiful amethyst eyes. _Snap out of it! _A voice snapped in the back of my head.

_Go away! _I snapped back.

He took any deep breath. "I-It was…" he looked as if he were thinking deeply. "Sabrina."

Everyone in the courthouse gasped, loudly. I just smiled.

Sabrina jumped up and began cursing. "I told you not to tell them! You idiot! Why'd you do that?"

Two police officers came up behind Sabrina and grabbed her. "Sabrina Regison, you are sentenced to ten years in prison for illegally attacking two people."

"TWO!" she screamed.

"Chelsea Smith and Vaughn Anderson." The judge said calmly.

Sabrina angrily kicked the floor.

`OOO`

Sabrina served only two days of her ten-year term. Her father knew all the right people and had the money to get her out. Though she was grounded for ten years instead.

Vaughn, of course, dumped her. She was devasted. I don't know how she didn't see that coming.

I was sitting on the beach on Verdure Island when I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder and found Vaughn walking over to me.

"So that's why you kissed her…" I muttered softly. "She threatened you, and when you said you didn't love her, she got mad…"

Vaughn nodded.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. "I should've never told her you didn't love her… I'm so sorry, Vaughn."

_What are you saying! _The voice in the back of my head said angrily. _Do you not remember he hurt you?_

_If he didn't hurt me he wouldn't be around! _I snapped. _He'd probably be dead!_

"It's not your fault," Vaughn said soothingly. "It's no ones fault but mine."

"Vaughn, it's not your fault." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I should have never kissed her… I should have left." He looked at the grey sky.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I forgive you…" I whispered.

**Forgive-ness! *wipes tear away from eye* **

**Please review!**


	14. The Truth

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! *hugs all reviewers and gives yummy chocolate-chip cookies***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter 14: The Truth

I knew why Vaughn had cheated on me, but not why everyone else had said those mean things. I decided to ask my old best friend, Julia. I'd hardly talked to her since I got back to the Islands.

I opened the door to Mirabelle's Shop and listened to the familiar jingle of the bell. "Chelsea," Mirabelle nodded in my direction.

I walked over to the back room and peered my head through the door. Julia was busy leaning over a cookbook.

"Hi, Julia…" I said shyly.

"Hi, Chelsea," Julia said. "Do you need anything?"

"I-I was just wondering why you guys said that stuff about my two years ago…" I muttered quietly.

Julia stood upright. Her face was flushed red. "I-I don't know…" she sighed.

"You can tell me!" I put my hand on my arm.

"No, I can't…" Julia said.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Because I don't know why we did that!" she screamed. "I seriously don't know! If I did I would tell you, but I don't!"

"You mean you don't know WHY you said those?" I asked, astounded. I was beginning to think that they should make a Soap Opera about these islands.

Julia shook her head. "It was as if someone was controlling what we were saying…" she muttered.

"The Witch Princess…" she was the first person to come to mind.

"Who?" Julia cocked her head and put on a "dumb blonde" face.

"N-Nevermind!" I stuttered, and ran out the door without another word.

I ran down the path away from the Animal Shop and jumped into Kirk's boat. It shook violently and nearly tossed Kirk into the sea.

"Whoa!" Kirk yelled, trying to steady the boat. "Calm down, there Chelsea!"

"S-Sorry, Kirk…" I muttered, blushing. "Can you take me to Mystic Island?"

"Sure thing!" Kirk started the motor and directed us towards the islands that housed the Witch Princess and her mortal enemy, the Harvest Goddess.

I hopped out of the boat once we arrived at the dock and ran along the bridge to the bear-shaped island home to the Witch Princess and her niece, Witchkins.

I ran to her mansion and burst through the door. "Witch!" I screamed and march into the centre to the giant teddy bear.

Witch Princess groaned. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"You!" I pointed at her. "I know it was YOU who made the islanders say all those things about me two years ago!"

The Witch Princess smiled. "It took you long enough to find out!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I asked.

"That little raven-haired brat payed me." She said.

"Sabrina?" I asked. Of course!

She nodded. "I used the money to buy some more teddy bears."

"She didn't buy me a single stuffed frog!" Witchkins shouted from the other end of the room, where she was happily playing with a group of frog toys on her bed.

"Be quiet!" the Witch Princess snapped.

I sighed. "So you knew you were going to hurt me, but you still did it?"

The Witch Princess shrugged. "These islands needed a little drama, anyway." She said. "Besides, that black-haired chick offered me TOO much money to not do it."

I shook my head. "These islands should seriously have their own Soap Opera…" I muttered.

"I like that idea!" The Witch exclaimed. "What do you think it would be called?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." I snapped harshly.

"No need to be mean!" the Witch said.

"I can be mean if I want to!" I yelled. "YOU ruined my life! How do you feel about that! Was it worth some drama and fifty more teddy bears!"

It looked like she was about to say yes, but then stopped herself. "I don't know…" she finally muttered.

"No one on these islands EVER knows!" I screamed and stomped out of the Witch Princess's manor.

`OOO`

I visited Julia again that night. I decided to forgive her, as it wasn't her fault. It seemed as if it wasn't anybody's fault. We talked for hours about what had happened in our lives during my two-year absence.

When I finally decided to leave, I didn't head towards the Inn. I headed towards my old farm. I always used to spend hours talking to Julia, so I guess it was a habit.

I was opening my old front door when I remembered I no longer lived here. I was staying at the Inn… but how much longer could I stay? I still had an apartment back home…

_Not anymore…_ I thought as I pushed open the door.

I was taking over the farm.

**You might think this story is nearing an end, but I still have 3-4 more chapters up my sleeve, maybe even 5.**

**Please review!**


	15. Apples

**I love you guys! You're the best EVER! I love the reviews... and Music and things, you were right. The Witch Princess did have something to do with it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 15: Apples

Taro was ecstatic when I told him I wanted to take the farm back. Mark was a little sad, but he gladly gave the farm over. I had forgotten how much work a farm was!

You had to water the crops, feed the animals, milk the cows, collect the eggs, and brush the cows, the sheep, and the horse. I was exhausted by the end of the day.

I was lying under a tree when a shadow loomed over me. I opened my eyes to see Vaughn leaning over me.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hey," he sat down next to me.

I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder. Fall was coming. The leaves were beginning to change.

"It's going to be so pretty when fall comes…" I said happily.

"Yeah," Vaughn said.

We sat there for a while, not saying a word. The waves peacefully hit the banks of Ranch Island.

`OOO`

Vaughn eventually had to leave. I decided to go eat at the Café. I was starving!

After visiting the Café, I went inside my house and began cleaning it up. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I looked like a haunted house with the shattered glass in the corner.

I carefully picked the pictures out of the glass and put them on my desk. I dug through my suitcases and pulled out my black box. I opened it and saw glass everywhere. I was astounded, until I remembered that night before I came back…

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

_I tossed the box back into the closet without another thought. I heard glass shattering and the gold cowbell ringing. I didn't care._

_I threw my clothes and shoes back onto it, and slammed the closet doors. I leaned against them, and slowly sank to the floor. I hung my head and began crying violently._

_`Chelsea's Flashback`_

I picked out the pictures and items and put them aside. I dumped out the glass and shattered picture frames into the trash can. I dropped the box in there along with the glass. I no longer needed it, because I no longer needed to hide the memories away.

I laid everything out on my desk until it was to my liking. I laid down on the bed at the end of the day and happily closed my eyes.

`OOO`

I woke up to the sun shining on my eyes. I smiled and got out of bed. I had missed waking up in my peaceful farm house every day.

I walked to the all-too familiar kitchen and made myself some toast. After eating, I dug through my dresser and pulled out my old farm clothes. I slipped on my red boots.

I stood in front of the mirror tying my bandana like I had so many times before. I smiled at the reflection I had looked at every morning two years ago. The clothes felt comfortably familiar.

I opened the door and skipped outside to care for my animals.

`OOO`

That afternoon, Vaughn stopped by. He asked if he wanted to go for a walk with me. I said yes, and we went to Mystic Island.

We were standing by the Goddess Pond when Vaughn reached into his pocket and pulled out a sterling silver ring with diamonds surrounding a sapphire.

I smiled at him and he said in a soft voice, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will…" I whispered, hugging him. He hugged me back, and when we pulled away, he slipped the ring on my finger.

I looked into his beautiful, purple eyes and kissed him. We stood kissing for at least two minutes before I pulled away.

As I stood looking at his beautiful face, with his silver hair falling into his amethyst eyes, his face slowly began to blur.

I blinked, trying to get rid of the blurriness. It got worse. The air began to smell like apples... A bright light shone in my eyes.

Then I plunged into darkness.

**What's happening to Chelsea! Eeeeep!**

**Please review!**


	16. Two Years

**I hope none of you hate me for this chapter... Eep!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter 16: Two Years

When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed. I looked around me, and saw a row of beds in front of me, with people in them. They were all sleeping peacefully. Some of them called out in their sleep.

My hair was long and messy. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. What was happening?

A nurse walked in with a clipboard. She gasped when she saw me awake. "Miss Chelsea!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"How long was I asleep?" I asked tiredly.

"Two years." The nurse said.

My heart stopped. "Two years!" I screamed. "What happened?"

"You were in a coma," the nurse rushed over to me. "Don't you remember what happened?"

I shook my head.

"You were in that boat crash," the nurse said. "It was on your wedding day. You were heading to Mystic Island and the motor went hay-wire. You were hit in the head with an oar."

I slowly sat up. I put my hand to my head.

"The bump is long gone." The nurse said. "I better go get the doctor…"

The nurse scurried out of the room to go get the doctor. I hit my head back against the pillow. So it was all a dream? Everything…

An hour later Vaughn rushed into the room I had been moved to.

"Vaughn!" a smile spread across my face.

"Chelsea!" he grabbed my hand. "You're awake! I've missed you so much!"

"I had the weirdest dream…" I said. "It lasted the whole time I was asleep. You, and everyone else, betrayed me…"

Vaughn's face grew red. "That did happen, Chelsea. It wasn't a dream. You came back two years after you left, and we were going to get married but then this happened."

"It really happened?" I whispered. "So Sabrina is still grounded?"

"What?" Vaughn looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would she be grounded?"

"Because she stabbed you and beat me!" I screamed.

"She never did ANYTHING like that." Vaughn said.

"Really!" I gasped. "I must have forgotten what really happened…"

Vaughn put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should rest for a while."

"I've spent the last two years! I don't need rest!" I said. "Besides, I haven't seen you in forever."

I leaned in and kissed him. It didn't matter if I forgot what really happened…

All that mattered to me then was that I was with Vaughn.

There it was again. The air smelt like apples.

**I'm sorry if you hate it! *avoids tomatoes* I changed it, though! Originally, everything was supposed to be all a dream, being cheated on and betrayed. But after reading Music and thing's review, I changed my mind. I don't want to be killed!**

**So yeah, Chelsea never went to jail and Vaughn never got stabbed. I'm sorry if some of you hate me for that... *avoids glass bottle***

**Please review, anyway!**


	17. Wedding

**An extremely short chapter... don't worry! I'll update quickly! There may be only one more chapter... :'( but I'm planning on a sequel! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 17: Wedding

I stayed in the hospital for another week. Everyone was so happy to see me!

During my two-year absence, Julia and Elliot got married. Julia said they were even expected a child come spring. Natalie was engaged to Pierre, and Denny and Lanna were dating.

The islands had nearly swallowed up my farm. No one wanted to go near it… not even Mark. I had a lot of work to do, but first…

I got married.

Luckily, Kirk's boat didn't crash this time. The driver only received minor injuries from the incident. I wore a beautiful white dress with light blue flowers in my hair. My hair was put up in a pony-tail, and I had a flower tiara on.

My dress brushed along the grass as I walked to the Church, with Natalie and Julia in front of me, with Eliza in front of them. Everyone else was already inside the Church.

Julia and Natalie pushed open the heavy doors, and stepped aside for Eliza. She pompously walked down the aisle, throwing flowers in every direction. Natalie and Julia followed, side by side.

It was my turn. I stepped through the doors and walked down the beautifully decorated aisle.

I looked at Vaughn at the end. His hat was off, revealing his silver hair. I wished he would never put his hat on again. He was a dark blue tuxedo and light blue tie that matched the flowers in my hair.

I walked down the aisle as fast as possible. After Nathan preached, he finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Vaughn leaned in, and we kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped, and Vaughn's face turned red.

Everyone went outside and congratulated us. Suddenly, the bell outside the Church rang.

"Congratulations, Chelsea!" It was the Harvest Goddess. I smiled.

Maybe everything would finally be okay.

**See? I told you it was short.**

**Please review!**


	18. Apple Sweet

**Very last chapter... It's super short. Sorry! **

**I hope all get all the same readers for my next story! Yes, it will be a sequel... Happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter 18: Apple Sweet

Vaughn and I were sitting on the grass in my field, watching the waves gently hit the banks of Ranch Island. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

I was happy now. I had almost forgotten about what happened years ago.

It was fall. An orchard of apples was growing behind me. The trees were small, but they would grow and soon bear fruit. My cow mooed in her pasture. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at her.

A dragonfly buzzed around. It landed gently on Vaughn's hat. I gently picked it up in my hands, and let it go. It flew away, towards Lighthouse Island.

I looked up at Vaughn. A small smile was spread across his face. I reached up and took the hat off his head. He looked so much better with it off.

He looked down at me, and kissed me. Everything was peaceful…

And the air smelt apple sweet.

**Good-bye! I'll try to make the next story even better.**

**Please review!**


End file.
